The present invention relates in general to current overload protection fuses, and, in particular, to a new and useful fuse cover.
Fuses are sometimes mounted between fuse clips connected to printed circuit boards. The same circuit boards may carry switches that must be manually switched from time to time. If the switches are mounted too close to the fuse, or fuse clips, a potential electrocution hazard is created. To avoid this hazard, it is advisable to provide a cover over the fuse clips and their fuse. U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,268 to Watanabe discloses a fuse cover having a base enclosure into which the fuse clips are mounted. The fuse is held in a separate cover plate which is used to simultaneously engage the fuse with its clips and cover the enclosure. This fuse cover is relatively complex and large and requires that the fuse clips be disconnected from a circuit board before the cover can be installed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,415 to Hooberry discloses an enclosure for two fuses in an antenna lightning arrestor. Again, the fuse clips are mounted on the enclosure.
Additional fuse enclosures are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,666 to Borzoni and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,597 to Rotbart. Again, relatively complex structures are taught.